User talk:Chuiu
You have reached the user:talk of a madman, I suggest you turn back now. Quick Links *Elite skills list Koss *Wing's Axe *Strongroot's Shelter Dunkoro *HSR Healing Prayers (20%), Energy +5 (HP>50%) Wayward Wand *HSR Healing Prayers (20%), Health +30 Straw Effigy Acolyte Sousuke *20/20 Fire Wand *20/20 Flame Artifact Migraine mesmer Instead of starting Migraine Mesmer you should have hijacked the unfavored (and properly named) Migraine Mesmer. --Fyren 17:19, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah I know, the reason I didn't was because its an existing build. I felt like it would be rude of me to just delete someone elses work and replace it with my own. I'm sure one of the admins will delete it soon so I can move my build in there. (T/ ) 17:39, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Humour pages Make an 8:0 shout one d: — Skuld 13:25, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Not sure I understand what you mean by 8:0, though I still have to do the Paragon one and have some ideas for it. (T/ ) 13:27, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Mostly aspenwood, some dumb wammo thinks its a good idea that all the party goes to one door and the rest of the brainless party usually follows. Used to happen in AB i think (slanging matches: "4:4:4!!!!" "12:0:0!!!!!") — Skuld 13:32, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Oh yeah, I'll get that in as a common skill after I figure out what I want my Paragon and Dervish to pack. (T/ ) 14:06, 5 October 2006 (CDT) 2 elites You have two elites on your Dervishes bar. Just letting you know. And can i use your templates on my own page? np if not. --Frvwfr2 16:24, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah the bars on my Dervish and Paragon were just what I used during PvP preview, they made Pious Renewal an elite after that. I'll change them when I actually get builds for them. And yes, you can use these templates, I was thinking of making it public as Template:Scalable build or something like that actually. (T/ ) 16:31, 11 October 2006 (CDT) cool, thanks --Frvwfr2 21:23, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Your user page On your userpage, change the width of the topline to 55%, it fits perfectly. Oh, and thanks for letting me use your code.-- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) :Actually I want it centered and extended to the edges like that. (T/ ) 22:30, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Oh, ok. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 06:36, 21 October 2006 (CDT) -5 energy scroll ok, whats ur in game name so i can give it 2 ya? mine is the berserker conan --> kinda classic for a wammo :P Og lo 13:37, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Chui Yu. I added you to my friends list so I'll hopefully be able to catch you sometime soon. (T/ ) 14:09, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Outdated Builds Alot of your build are really outdated. Not sure if they are for PvP or PvE, but some like the boon/prot is not meta anymore. If you need help knowing current meta-game builds leave me a message on my talk page. See ya around -Murphyp 18:58, 25 November 2006 (CST) Decat I took User:Chuiu/Mini Build out of Category:Templates, I didn't really think it'd belonged in there. --Xasxas256 09:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) Your sig icon Hi. Your sig icon is 20 pixels high, although the new proposed policy only allows icon height up to 19 pixels. Could you please upload a new smaller version on top of the old one? -- (talk) 16:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Also, the necromancer image doesn't give an idea of who the contributor is. If you're going to use just that image in your sig, you should probably include a nametag with it. Thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hover over it. 15:53, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::It's supposed to make it clear as to who it is, not to force someone to hover over a common icon in order find out who made the edit. Check GW:SIGN if you don't believe me.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)